Fly High and Sky High
by Vash Zwingli
Summary: Declararse nunca es facil y menos para Origami, por eso Kotetsu le ayudara a ello, aunque quizas las cosas no salgan como pensaron. Sky HighxOrigami


Fly High and Sky High

Cap1. Bien está lo que bien acaba

Iván se preguntaba como había terminado en esa situación, sentado en los vestuarios comiendo sandia con Kotetsu. Suspiro por quinta o sexta vez, ya había perdido la cuenta. No tenia ánimos de nada solo quería irse a su casa y relajarse, pero evidentemente eso no iba a pasar estando con el castaño.

Por otra parte Wild Tiger tenía su vista fija en el perfil del héroe menor. Cierto es que era un chico bastante callado y tranquilo pero últimamente se le veía mas melancólico, casi deprimido y su instinto paternal no le permitía dejar así al chico.

-Estas preocupado por algo.

El rubio alzo la cabeza mirándole curioso, no era una pregunta, era una afirmación rotunda. Desvió la vista con cuidado, ¿tanto se le notaba?

-No es nada. – a pesar de que si estaba preocupado por algo contárselo no solucionaría nada.

-Ya veo- Alzo una ceja, sabía que era mentira, quería ayudarle pero si no se lo contaba no podía hacer nada- Vamos, sé que me estas mintiendo, ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?

Nunca acabaría de acostumbrarse a la perspicacia del mayor, a pesar de lo despistado que parecía en realidad estaba siempre atento. Kotetsu era una persona a la que admiraba muchísimo, no solo por su trabajo como héroe sino también por su forma de ser fuera de su trabajo.

A pesar de todo no estaba demasiado seguro de querer contarle su problema, porque podía llamarlo así. Pero la mirada insistente del castaño y sus palabras empezaban a hacerle ceder.

-Bueno… - finalmente acabó por decidir que se lo contaría, debería aprender a decir que no- hay… alguien que me gusta…

La cara de sorpresa de Tiger no se hizo esperar mientras se giraba sorprendido hacia él. Iván sintió el calor en sus mejillas aumentar rápidamente. La mirada de Kotetsu podía llegar a ponerle nervioso.

-¿Te gusta alguien? – el rubio se alegro de estar en los vestuarios, si no los demás héroes se habían enterado de su pequeño secreto. El castaño se acerco a él dándole ligeros codazos en las costillas- vamos, vamos, dime quien es.

Eso sí que era algo que no tenía planeado decírselo, pero Kotetsu no iba a rendirse fácilmente. Paso los brazos por los hombros del menor abrazándole y pegándose su mejilla a la del menor.

-Vamos- canturreo frotando su mejilla con la contraria- no te cuesta nada decírmelo. Seguro que es alguna chica guapa. ¡Debes de ser muy popular entre las chicas Origami!

Tubo ganas de replicar enseguida, ¿Cómo podría ser alguien como el popular entre las mujeres? Era absurdo. Aunque también tenía que decir que andaba desencaminado cuando describió a esa persona, para empezar no era ninguna chica guapa, bueno, guapo si era por supuesto pero no ninguna chica.

-Eso no es…

-Vamos no te infravalores –ni siquiera le había dejado terminar la frase. La noticia le había animado muchísimo, una novia podría darle al ruso la autoestima que le faltaba… o quitársela del todo pero era mejor no pensar en ello- y dime, ¿la conozco? ¿Es de por aquí cerca?

Eran demasiadas preguntas y demasiado seguidas, además si Tiger no paraba de responderse a sí mismo con especulaciones tampoco podía contradecirle. Finalmente pensó que lo mejor sería decirle quien era para que dejase de hablar, empezaba a dolerle la cabeza.

Por otro lado lo que más le preocupaba era como reaccionaria al enterarse, no todos los días alguien te decía que estaba enamorado… de alguien de su mismo sexo. Kotetsu pareció darse cuenta al fin.

-Bueno, tampoco hace falta que me lo digas – se rasco la nuca distraídamente- pero puedes confiar en mí para lo que quieras.

-Sky High – lo dijo en un susurro mas para el que para el otro.

-¿Eh?...-Le había oído murmurar algo pero no alcanzo a oír el que- lo siento, no te he escuchado.

-…-El sonrojo de su cara aumento considerablemente al tiempo que hablaba otra vez, con una voz más clara- Sky High.

-¿Qué pasa con él?- miro atentamente la reacción del menor- oh… ¡ah! … vaya, eso sí es una sorpresa.

Kotetsu tuvo que golpearse mentalmente por su reacción, no, no era ninguna sorpresa, de hecho habría que estar ciego para no verlo, por lo que se planteaba que Sky High usaba gafas y no se las ponía. Varias veces le habían resultado curiosas las reacciones de Origami cuando estaba cerca del rubio mayor eran muy parecidas a las de una colegiala enamorada, y ahora entendía por qué.

Por su parte Iván quería que se lo tragase la tierra, la reacción del castaño no había sido demasiado alentadora, seguro que cuando se recuperase de la noticia diría cualquier barbaridad. Sin darse cuenta había comenzado a temblar ligeramente.

-Ahora lo entiendo todo- cuando termino de procesarlo sonrió ampliamente dándole palmaditas en la espalda- era obvio, ¡por supuesto que no podía ser más que él! ¿Cómo no habré caído antes? jajajaja

El rubio desvió la mirada, estaba casi seguro de que no se había dado cuenta de nada. Suspiro más tranquilo, la reacción de Tiger le daba a entender que no le consideraba un bicho raro por eso, lo que le dio algo más de seguridad.

-Entonces… -dudo un poco en preguntar, quizás la respuesta no fuese la que esperaba- ¿No le parece raro?

-La verdad es que no mucho, ya me había fijado en cómo le mirabas, pero nunca pensé que fuese por eso- lo había dicho como si nada provocando que los ojos del menor se abriesen de par en par.

-Tanto… ¿tanto se nota? –volvía a sentir las mejillas arderle, si se notaba tanto era más que probable que no fuese un secreto- ¡entonces ha debido enterarse todo el mundo!

La palabra "vergüenza" era lo único que se repetía en la cabeza de Origami. Si Tiger se había dado cuenta seguro que Sky High también. Ahora sí que quería que la tierra se le tragase.

-No puede ser, no puede pasarme esto- Nuevamente empezó a ver solo el lado negativo de la situación- eso quiere decir que él también se ha dado cuenta – se llevo las manos a la cabeza- seguro que es por eso por lo que no se acerca a mí. Seguro que se está riendo a mi costa.

-Eh... ey Origami no digas eso- el menor habia acabo por ponerse de cuclillas contra una pared con las manos en la cabeza. Reconocía que había metido la pata, y eso con alguien tan negativo como el rubio era como darle un buen golpe. Se acerco agachándose a su lado y poniéndole una mano en el hombro- vamos no te pongas así, seguro que él no se ha dado cuenta, Sky High es un despistado.

Los ojos violetas le miraron directamente llenos de lágrimas, ese aspecto tan infantil no encajaba nada con él cuando le veía luchar tan decidido. Kotetsu sonrió esperando darle ánimos.

-Además no es una persona muy silenciosa, si se hubiese reído de ti te hubieses enterado – Imito la pose que Sky High ponía cuando agradecía algo- gracias, y muchas gracias por hacerme pasar este rato de risa.

Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujo en los labios del menor para su satisfacción, definitivamente era el mejor imitando al Rey de los héroes. Finalmente ambos comenzaron a reírse.

-Y dime, por curiosidad, ¿que fue lo que te hizo fijarte en él?

Esa pregunta le pillo por sorpresa, nunca se había parado a pensar que fue lo que le condujo a esa situación, solo paso. No hubo ningún desencadenante. Pero por supuesto no podía negar que Sky High tenía tantísimas cosas buenas que era imposible no sentirse atraído por él.

-No sé qué es lo que me atrae exactamente de el- agacho la cabeza mientras ambos volvían al banco en el que habían estado sentados- pero sé que no puedo apartarle de mi cabeza.

Seguramente a cualquiera le hubiese sonado demasiado cursi la frase, pero para Kotetsu significo que Origami de verdad estaba enamorado. El sabia de primera mano lo que era perder la cabeza por alguien.

-Vaya, si te oyesen decir eso te llamarían cursi- se rio apoyándose en el banco- y ¿Cómo piensas decírselo?

Nuevamente Iván se quedo sin respuesta, decírselo no había entrado en sus planes, por supuesto que no iba a decírselo.

-No pensaba decírselo-miro hacia otro lado esperando la ruidosa reacción del mayor.

-¿¡QUE! – no podía creérselo, no estaba hablando enserio ¿verdad?- No puedes estar diciéndolo enserio, ¡tienes que decírselo!

-No puedo decírselo, el no siente lo mismo seria obligarme a pasar un mal rato innecesariamente.

-¿Cómo puedes saberlo si no se lo has preguntado? – le pareció obvia su pregunta, si quería saber si era correspondido tendría que preguntárselo antes.

-Seria lo más probable que hiciese, no es normal que se te confiese alguien de tu mismo sexo- aunque si fuese una chica para él tampoco sería más fácil.

-Eso es una tontería- sus palabras no habían sido las más acertadas para decirlo pero la reacción del rubio valió la pena.

-¡No es ninguna tontería que te rechacen! –sin darse cuenta había terminado casi gritándole y poniéndose de pie frente a él. Se tapo la boca de inmediato volviéndose a sentar- lo siento.

-No importa- hizo un gesto con la mano quitándole importancia a lo que acababa de pasar, al menos demostraba lo interesado que estaba en el tema- ¿y que pasara si no te rechaza?

Empezaba a hartarse de que siempre le dejase si palabras. La posibilidad de ser correspondido no se le había llegado a pasar por la cabeza por lo que no sabía que responder. Se sonrojo de inmediato, por supuesto seria precioso ser correspondido, pero era demasiado bonito para creérselo.

Por otra parte Kotetsu miraba interesado las reacciones, estaba claro que no sabía qué hacer, se notaba de lejos que era un primerizo. Se levanto poniéndole frente a él poniéndole una mano en el hombro.

-Debes intentarlo, es un buen tipo, seguro que no te hará daño.

-Lo sé… -alzo la mirada- se que no es un mal tipo…. Pero eso no me quita el miedo.

Así que era eso, tenía miedo de ser rechazado pero también de ser correspondido, bueno podía ayudarle en eso.

-Debes tener algo más de confianza en ti mismo- se quedo pensativo un momento-¡ya sé lo que haremos! Practicaras conmigo.

-A, ¿A qué se refiere? – le miro incrédulo, no entendía del todo bien a qué se refería.

-Declárate a mí como si fuese Sky High, así te será más fácil a la hora de hacerlo luego.

Tenía que ser una broma, aunque el tono de Tiger le indicaba que lo decía totalmente enserio. La idea podía ser buena pero no estaba preparado para ponerse enfrente del rey de los héroes y soltarle esa bomba.

-No creo estar preparado para esto.

-Precisamente- dijo convencido inclinándose para mirarle más de cerca- esto te ayudara a prepararte y cuando estés listo, ¡podrás decírselo sin problemas!

-Pero aunque practicase con usted tampoco sabría que decir, no me he confesado nunca.

Kotetsu se llevo la mano a la cabeza, tratar con adolescentes era difícil, a cada solución que el hallaba el menor le sacaba tres problemas más.

-Bueno solo respira hondo y di lo que sientes, no es tan difícil. Aunque no lo parezca cuando era más joven tenía mucho éxito con las mujeres.

El rubio tuvo que usar todo su autocontrol para no dejar escapar esa expresión de incredulidad que quería salir a flore. Aunque pudiese ser cierto que en otra época Tiger hubiese tenido éxito con las mujeres se le hacía difícil de imaginar eso.

-No es necesario- Trataba de esquivar la situación como podía, si le ayudaba seguro que algo no salía bien- No tiene que molestarse en ayudarme.

-Eso es una tontería- estaba completamente convencido de que si practicaba con él le seria más fácil declararse luego. Se coloco la corbata mirándole fijamente- vamos, haz un esfuerzo.

Si la tierra se abriese y le tragase, Iván sería feliz. ¿Cómo había acabado en esa situación? Miro hacia abajo un momento alzando luego la vista, se mordió el labio respirando hondo.

-Yo… bueno…- aunque no fuese el su mente le jugó una mala pasada haciéndole ver al rey de los héroes en el lugar donde ahora se encontraba Kotetsu provocándole un fuerte sonrojo- me…. ¡Me gustas mucho!

El castaño estaba a punto de felicitarle cuando el sonido de algo cayendo al suelo llamo su atención. Ambos desviaron la mirada hacia la puerta, donde un sorprendido Sky High les miraba perplejo, la botella de agua a sus pies les revelo que había sido el sonido anterior.

-Yo... lo siento creo que interrumpo algo.

Tan rápido como había entrado volvió a cerrar la puerta olvidándose de la botella. No tardaron mucho en volver a la realidad, aunque con reacciones muy distintas. Por un lado Origami deseaba tener una ventana cerca para tirarse por ella. Y por otro Tiger se rascaba la nuca, se suponía que él no tenía que entrar.

La mente del menor era un caos en ese momento, quería salir corriendo detrás del otro y explicarle la situación pero eso le obligaría a confesarse. No sabía qué hacer. Una mano en su hombro le hizo alzar la mirada viendo al mayor.

-¿A qué esperas? Ve tras el- el comentario vino seguido de un pequeño empujón- es la oportunidad perfecta, adelante.

El castaño levanto los pulgares en señal de ánimo. Origami se le quedo mirando durante un momento antes de asentir y salir corriendo en la misma dirección que había tomado Keith. Kotetsu suspiro, esperaba que tuviese suerte. Se giro para coger su toalla cuando el sonido de la puerta le hizo volverse.

-Con que… "me gustas", ¿no?

-Bu… ¿Bunny?

Llevaba un rato buscando, había mirado en todos los sitios posibles y preguntado a todas las personas que estaban allí, pero al parecer nadie le había visto. Se apoyo en la pared cansado de correr, solo le quedaba un sitio por mirar, si no estaba ahí entonces se habría ido a su casa.

Se mordió el labio con fuerza, ¿y si ahora pensaba que en realidad le gustaba Tiger?, para explicarle la situación tendría que declararse si, o si. ¿Por qué era todo tan complicado?

Volvió a salir corriendo antes de seguir pensando, no tardo mucho en llegar a la azotea y para su suerte ahí se encontraba Sky High, apoyado en la barandilla mirando el cielo. Con lentitud se acerco hasta quedar a unos pasos de él.

-Keith…- su voz sonó susurrante, no acostumbraban a llamarse por sus nombres originales, pero sentía que esta vez tenía que hablar como una persona normal y no como un héroe- yo quería decirte que, bueno lo que viste no era…

-No te preocupes- se giro sonriéndole, supuso que la preocupación del menor era que el rumor se extendiese y afectase a su carrera, pero no era el tipo de persona que diría algo así- no voy a decir nada. Nadie se enterara de tu relación con Tiger-Iván hizo un ademan de hablar pero el levanto una mano pidiendo que le dejase continuar- Kotetsu es un gran hombre a pesar de sus fallos, estoy seguro de que te cuidara muy bien. Así que, enhorabuena- alzo los brazos- y, enhorabuena.

La opresión en su pecho crecía con cada palabra que el mayor decía, su temor se había confirmado, Sky High pensaba que el amaba a Wild Tiger. Por primera vez su cuerpo actuó sin su consentimiento, sus piernas se movieron solas corriendo en dirección al rey de los héroes. Le rodeo con sus brazos escondiendo la cara en el pecho del mayor.

-¡Te equivocas! Entre Tiger y yo no hay nada.

El abrazo le pillo por sorpresa, era normal que no quisiese que se supiese nada de su relación, pero esto le parecía extraño. Apoyo las manos en los hombros de Origami apartándole de él con delicadeza.

-Vamos, vamos, no tienes que negarlo.

-¡No tengo nada que negar! Yo no siento nada por Tiger, el solo me estaba ayudando- las palabras parecían fluir solas de su boca, además de la opresión en su pecho notaba algo que tiraba de él dándole fuerzas para seguir. Agarro la chaqueta del rubio mayor con fuerza cerrando los ojos y cogiendo aire- quien me gusta, ¡Eres tú!

-Tranquilo – le apoyo la cabeza en la mano revolviéndole el pelo, era normal que quisiese decir lo mucho que quería a…. un momento…- ¿Qué?

Ahora si era un buen momento para que se le tragase la tierra, acababa de confesarse sin pensárselo siquiera para que no pensase que le gustaba otra persona. La sangre se le acumulaba en la cara a una velocidad de vértigo y encima el mayor no decía nada, solo podía esa cara de estar viendo un dragón volando o un fenómeno de circo. Pero ya había metido la pata, ahora tocaba meterla bien.

-Que no es Tiger quien me gusta – soltó la chaqueta del otro preparado para echar a correr en cualquier momento- el que me gusta, eres tú.

Espero unos segundos a que procesase lo que acabase de decirle, pero como se esperaba no obtuvo respuesta. Se mordió el labio agachando la cabeza esa era justo la situación que sabía que iba a vivir.

-Lo siento, no hace falta que contestes.

Estaba preparado para salir corriendo en ese momento, ya estaba sintiendo las lagrimas agolparse en sus ojos preparadas para salir. Ya había casi dejado atrás al otro cuando una mano le sujeto del brazo haciéndole volverse, el choque contra el pecho del rey de los héroes no fue tan duro como pensaba.

Sus ojos se abrieron de la sorpresa al verse envuelto en el abrazo del rubio mayor. El sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas con más intensidad obligándole a cerrar los ojos. No se podía creer eso.

-Menos mal – las palabras de Keith habían salido como un susurro de sus labios. Se aparto suavemente del menor mirándole a la cara con la sonrisa grabada en la cara- Pensé que yo no te gustaba.

Esa última frase había terminado por descolocar completamente al ruso. Se quedo mirándole fijamente sin poder creérselo.

-Eso quiere decir que…. Tu…

-Me gustas- pronuncio antes de volver a abrazarle- Me gustas más que cualquier otra cosa, incluso que sorber la yemas del huevo.

La risa de Iván no se hizo esperar abrazándose a él fuertemente. Todo era gracias a Kotetsu, sin el no habría vivido esa escena en la azotea con Sky High, ni estaría ahora en sus brazos. Todo había empezado con mal pie pero bien está lo que bien acaba.


End file.
